heroes_of_order_and_chaos_originalfandomcom-20200213-history
Carapace Crown (Redtrophi Queen)
Princess Redtrophi abruptly inherited the position of Queen after her mother was tragically killed by the demon Kirasath in a vicious battle. Burrowing into the role of leader with a vengeful vigor, the new Queen guided her clan to the middle of the Great Desert to regroup and rebuild. The Queen is intent on ensuring that Clan Redtrophi once again becomes one of the most powerful families in Haradon. Strategy *Queen Redtrophi is the first hero to be able to change stance, allowing for 3 additional skills to be casted. Make use of this and change frequently between stances to combo with all of her skills. *Her ultimate, , gives her an additional 10/20/30/40 Physical and Magical Defense when switching to Crusading Stance. Use this for survivability or when you need to tank hits for your team. Switching to Fortifying Stance gives her an additional 8 meter attack range with the downside of reduced Movement Speed and Attack Speed. Use this to poke the enemy down in lane. *Try to save for when an enemy has a lower health pool since it can deal double the damage. *If you can't get in range to kill an enemy with , switch stances so you can use . has a very large range and is great for finishing off large groups of enemies or comboing with AoE. Skills Heavy Assault Redtrophi Queen rushes to the target position, knocking all units back to the side. At the end of the rush, Redtrophi Queen will slow enemies aroud her and deal damage. Cost: 0/0/0/0 MP Range: 13 Meters Cooldown: 18/15/12/9 Seconds Damage: 90/140/190/240 + Magical Attack Effect: Slows nearby enemies around her by 40% Venom Shell Shoots a ball of venom to a target enemy, knocking the target back away from her. Cost: 80/80/80/80 MP Range: 5 meters Cooldown: 18/18/18/18 seconds Damage: 90/140/190/240 + Magical Attack Pincer Swipe Redtrophi Queen waves her pincers to attack the enemies around her, dealing damage. Each hero she hits restores mana and every third consecutive hit on the same target will stun. Cost: 0/0/0/0 MP Range: N/A Meters Cooldown: 3/3/3/3 Seconds Damage: 50/60/70/80 + Magical Attack Duration(debuff): 8 Seconds MP restored on hit: 5/10/15/20 MP Stun time when 3 stacks of debuff: 0.5/0.75/1/1.25 seconds Poison Stance Passive: Venom will continuously flow from her body and slow enemies around her by 15/20/25/30%. Bloody Bite Queen Redtrophi will bite the target enemy in an attempt to finish them off. Cost: 0/0/0/0 MP Range: 3 Meters Cooldown: 20/18/16/14 Seconds Damage: 40/80/120/160 to 80/160/240/320 + Magical Attack Note: Enemies with lower health will receive higher damage Venom Spit After 0.5 seconds of channeling, Queen Redtrophi will shoot a venom ray in a straight line, dealing damage to all enemies that the ray passes through. If Queen Redtrophi uses this skill subsequently, the mana cost will increase by 100%. Cost: 60/60/60/60 MP Range: 25 Meters Cooldown: 1 Seconds Damage: 100/140/180/220 + Magical Attack Fortifying Stance Passive: Physical and Magical Defense increased by 10/20/30/40. Active: Switches to the Fortifying Stance. Cooldown: 6/5/4/3 Seconds Crusading Stance Passive: Gains an additional 8 meter attack range. Queen Redtrophi's Movement Speed is slowed by 90/80/70/60% and Attack Speed is slowed by 50%. Active: Switches to the Crusading Stance. Cooldown: 6/5/4/3 Seconds Base Stats Skins 2D Skins Carapace crown 2D.jpg